Divorce
by MyGaze
Summary: This time, Sammy and Dean's mother didn't die. No, the father leaves. A change in the past, they say, changes the futures outcome. What happens to them now?


The light from the hallway crept in through the crack of my barely opened door. It shone upon my face as I hid beneath my blanket. All I could see was body movements as they ran and fell near the door. Bangs and screams and shattering of glass were all I could hear. My heart was pounding, I was terrified. Was it a burglar? No, it couldn't be. The men in blue would be here by now. I heard a ladies voice yell at the top of hear lungs, "get out!" she said. There was another big thud.

I moved back, deeper into my bed; pressing down more into the pillow. My heart was beating even faster, causing more blanket movement. Maybe they didn't notice the door was opened. Maybe this was just a dream. As I thought that, I reached my hand down near my leg and pinched myself. "Ahh," I whispered. Okay, no dream then. Then what's going on?

"You're an idiot! All you wanted was my money!" The manly voice yelled.

"Well maybe if you paid attention to your sons!" The woman began to cry in her yell.

I began to sit up and curl into a little four-year-old ball. Then, a vase flew past my door and hit the ground, shattering into little pieces.

"Bastard!" Mum yelled.

Oh no… it was mum and dad fighting. I began to cry into my arms. I reached over for Billy, my teddy, and hugged him tightly, now crying into his head. I didn't know what to do.

"That's it; I'm going to Jake's!" said dad.

"That's all you ever do! Drink and smoke. Forget about your family! What are we to you?"

"Annoying?"

I began to cry harder. He doesn't care about me… All of a sudden, my door opened. I looked up and saw my mum, her cheek was bruised. It was so purple. She looked at me, upset. Her arms began to wrap around me, "I'm sorry sweetie." I cried harder, whilst I was holding onto her. Mum began to stand up, still holding me. I wrapped my legs around her to get a better grip, holding onto Billy by his arm.

"Don't get him involved!" Dad began to walk into the room.

"He's crying! He's heard everything!"

"So?" Dad began to walk out the door.

"Daddy!" I let go of Billy's arm and squirmed in mums grip, wanting to get down.

"Sam…" Mum whispered.

"I want daddy! Let me see daddy!" I squirmed more.

Dad stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at me. I looked back at him, my eyes all wet in tears, red in pain.

"Dad!" I yelled.

Mum dropped me down and I ran straight to him. I hugged his leg tightly.

"Bye kid," That was the only thing he said.

He shrugged me off and walked down the stairs, grabbing the suitcase at the door, went out and closed it after him. I stood where he shook me off, looking down the stairs at the closed door. Crying

That was only twenty years ago

"Sammy!"

"Wah…? Why'd you wake me up?" I spoke.

"Because I'm an awesome brother," there was a pause. Dean knew I had just dreamt about that night from twenty years ago; but he didn't want to talk about it. Instead… "So, what did you dream about?"

"Lollypops and candy canes…" I said sarcastically.

"Yea… sure"

The sun was piercing my skin from the little crack it was peering through. Once I had opened my eyes properly, I went blind. Days like these were the best, until 8am. I had to get to work. The oil drops and sun making me sweat and drench my shirt; causing me to take it off; then getting those weird gazes from random girls. Life was different once dad left. Dean said he use to see dad leave the house out to hunt. Hunt demons or something, what a load of shit. Like there was such a thing. He probably just went out to drink… he doesn't care about us.

"Why do you work at that lousy garage?" Dean had spoke, after lifting his eyes off the television screen.

"At least I have a job."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

So throughout that morning I performed the basics. I ate my breakfast, had a shower in the warm water, brushed my teeth to get them sparkling white and got dressed into my overalls and greasy shirt. When I finally got out of the house, Dean was at the Impala, glaring inside the boot.

"Gonna go hunt those fairies, aye?" I said.

"Yea… freaky fairy hanging out in mirrors, if that's what you call it."

The only reason Dean and I share an apartment is because he was barely home, so it didn't make a difference. He kept billions of fake ID's and FBI badges. He was older than I was when dad use to be around, so he began to believe his crap. I don't; dad hated us.

"I guess she has a nice pink fairy skirt and long blonde hair?"

"No. It's Bloody Mary."

"That's not a nice way to talk about fairies, isn't it?"

I looked at all the guns and shit Dean had in his tiny car store.

"So how'd you pay for that stuff? You still running credit card scams?"

"Just go to your little gay man pride of a job."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Once I got to work, there were more cars then the usual. They all had taped up windows. Another freaky thing they had in common was that they all wanted their windows to be replaced – but there was nothing visibly wrong with them. And as per usual, all my work cooked up a sweat so there I was being checked out by girls I've never even met.

"Hey there…" said a lady, obviously checking me out.

"Err… what can I do for you?"

"This may seem weird to you, but I need you to replace my car's windows." She said, shakily.

"Everyone seems to be asking. What's going on?"

"You'll probably think I'm stupid, but Bloody Mary's reflection appears in them…"

"Oh…" stupid Dean and his demon shit. Can't believe dad was right all along…

Dean was home when I got there. Another odd thing, he never really was home in time.

"Get rid of that fairy yet? Weirdos are demanding new windows. They taped and covered all theirs…"

"Killed her. So go and untape all their windows and say they're replaced and get your money for it and buy me some good luck." Dean grinned.

"And where and why do you need good luck?"

"Smashed windows, that's gotta be like 600 years bad luck?"

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

It was 1am when I began having this weird dream, again. It wasn't about mum dying, as Dean may have thought. I saw our mother dying, on our old house's roof. She was burning, her gut was cut. Like an unhospitalised birth cut. I could feel the heat, but I swear this was only a dream. When I tilted my head, I saw dad screaming and telling a younger boy to pick his brother up. I would see the boy head towards me and grab me as if I were a baby. I can hear baby screams. I look up towards where my mother hang as a drop of blood landed on my face. I woke up abruptly.

"Lollypops and candy canes?" Dean smirked.

"Yea… sure…" I was tired.

I felt my check, there was no blood, but I felt a cold drop of something there, but there was nothing there at all. What if mum did really die. I'd sometimes see the same thing, expect a blonde headed girl with a perfect body structure.

"A… are you humming Metallic?"

"Uh… it calms me down."

"Hey… Dean, anything every happened to mom when I was a baby?"

"Besides breast feeding you? Er… spoon feeding you."

"But… what if she died, and dad brought us up?"

"Then you'd come with me everywhere hunting things."

"Pft, as if."

"Your lose." And Dean walked off.

After a day of telling car owners that their windows have been replaced and earning $500 dollars, I got home to Dean in handcuffs.

"What the fuck did you do man?"

"This man was seen by the officers when a call came from someone who was tied up and cut," said a police officer.

"Sammy, I swear I was home all day." Dean proclaimed.

"Did you just call me Sammy?" that was another first.

"I always have…" he said. There was something wrong with him.

"It's a shape shifter Sammy. He turned into me!" he yelled, as the officers dragged him into the car and drove off. That will probably be the last of him for a while. 'I always have…' he said… then it hit me. This wasn't really. I was just performing my duties. Once Dean dies, I get to haunt another person. Because, demons ARE real. But I thought that Dean didn't want them to be anymore… so I had to lie, it's my job. Not a pathetic car place.

As Dean wasted his time in the jail cell, he was wondering if it was all worth it. Then he began to wonder, why wasn't Sam use to being called Sammy? Was it really him? It took Dean weeks to realise that Sam wasn't who he said he was… In fact, it took him so long, that once he had it all figured out, he was gone. His energy was evaporated and his body was left dangling in the cellar he was really in all this time. A lifeless body, handing from a weird substance.

This demon was so good; he had studied all the things he ever said. The stuff him and his brother said, and argued about. And now, it got the better of him. One brother down, another to go.


End file.
